


I Can Do That

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action Figures, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Embedded Images, Fanart, the Bendy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: "Bucky, no!"Bucky recreates The Winter Soldier's awesome moves.  Steve nearly has a heart attack.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	I Can Do That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50161310631/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
